Love Me Again
by ChilliPee
Summary: Theirs had always been a complicated mess of I love you I could kill you type moments.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I love this pairing and was looking for a particular storyline, but when I couldn't quite find what I wanted I decided to just write it. I focus on the pairing. If you came for some gripping, adventure fic with a light splash of romance, this is the wrong fic for you. This is heavily focused on romance.

This is an **AU**, although there are cannon undertones throughout.

**Additional Tags:** Humour, Hurt/Comfort and a bit of angst but definitely a happy ending. This story's rating is subject to a change later on. There's also a bit of swearing.

**Disclaimer: **I clearly don't own these characters or we'd have a time skip already and BorotuxSarada would be end game.

**-BS-**

He was a dick.

There she said and she'd probably say it again the next time she laid eyes on him. That's if she could ever get her beautiful baby up this darn forsaken mountain! Of all the places her husband, soon to be ex-husband, could run off too he chose the damn boondocks? And not even the visitor friendly kind.

She had a hard enough time easing the sleek car up the slopping road without losing control and crashing to her untimely demise.

_Damn him._ She muttered furiously, angrily. The only thing propelling her forward the thick envelope on the passenger seat containing her freedom.

She'd finally be free of him!

However, the thought didn't give her as much satisfaction as it should have. Theirs had always been a complicated mess of I love you I could kill you type moments and finally a year ago the latter had finally won.

She just couldn't do it anymore. It was too much. They were too much.

Finally, she saw the roof of what looked to be a cabin up ahead. _Thank you god! _She thought grimly as she steered the Mustang into a clearing next to a beaten up truck.

Once she parked, she took a moment to gather herself. Checked her makeup and fixed her hair, it was a frizzy mess thanks to the humidity. But it would do.

She gave herself another pep talk in the lines of how strong she was and how she didn't need a man to define her and how this was the best solution for the both of them, then she grabbed the envelope opened the door and stepped out.

Her six inch heels immediately sank into the damp ground and she hissed in annoyance.

Dressed impeccably in a pencil skirt that skimmed just above her knees and a loose fitting sheer blouse, she looked completely out of place in this wilderness.

_Couldn't he have picked someplace with good paving or something?_ She mused to herself as she surveyed the surroundings with an unpleasant expression on her face.

Reminding herself of her visit and not liking the look of the clouds above, she decided to hasten things. She did not want to be driving down that slope should a storm come.

Envelope in hand she marched up the short stairs of the porch and towards the door.

There was no bell, so she knocked and waited.

After a moment she heard no sounds so she knocked again, louder this time, but still, no one answered.

Gritting her teeth she raised her fist to start pounding the door when a loud thud behind her froze her in place.

There was a curse and then, "Sarada?"

Sarada Uchiha turned, a glued smile to her face and regarded her husband. "Hello, Boruto," she greeted airily.

He glared at her and she took that moment to take him in. His hair was a bit longer, he was in need of a shave but mostly he looked pretty good for someone who was supposed to be drinking their sorrows away. Damned good in fact.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded heatedly, and then he turned and pointed at the Mustang. "More importantly did you seriously drive up in my car on that damned slope?!"

Of course he'd react like this. Sometimes she swore he cared more about the car than he'd ever cared about her. Maybe if he had they wouldn't be here and she wouldn't be holding their divorce papers.

"At least we both agree about that slope," she commented. "And last I checked it's pretty much my car now."

He ground his teeth, shoving his hands inside the pockets of his worn jeans. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

She hadn't expected this to be a pleasant or even amicable visit, but his blatant hostility got to her, so she decided she'd make things difficult for him.

Boruto Uzumaki was a dick.

But she could be a bitch when she wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**-BS-**

Boruto's days on the mountainside where a pleasant, steady stream of tranquillity and serenity. Something he hadn't been able to experience in a very long time. Between his taxing, although rewarding job, and his nightmare of a marriage he'd become an angry perpetually tensed person.

It hadn't been good for him. Or those around him.

So when he and Sarada finally decided to separate after a long, emotionally and physically draining year, he'd taken a leave of absence and set off to the cabin.

The cabin had once been his grandfather's and had served as a great escape for the Uzumaki males thereafter.

Boruto even had a few fond memories of coming up here with his father as a kid. At least when the older Uzumaki could tear himself away from his first love and commitment – his job.

The place was perfect for him. Due to the thick plantation and clear streams around the place he had food at his disposal.

He only ever ventured down to the small town for key items like toiletries, supplies and the like.

For the most part, he simply revelled in his newfound heaven and tried desperately to erase the niggling thoughts of his estranged wife.

But life had a hit on him, because why else would his perfectly good afternoon be ruined in such an unexpected manner?

He dropped his haul of firewood on the ground and swore under his breath. "Sarada?"

She whirled around, fist still poised to knock on the door. She eyed him all of two seconds before her lips curled into a forced smile. "Hello, Boruto," she greeted.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, coldly, before turning to gesture at the gleaming car parked precariously by the truck. "More importantly did you seriously drive up in my car on that damned slope?!"

Even he had trouble navigating up that slope, what had she been thinking? She could've easily driven over a cliff and crashed to her death!

She gave him an icy smirk.

The Uchihas had long since perfected the art of cold heartedness and his wife true to her prodigy nature had mastered the art with flying colours.

"At least we both agree about that slope," she commented. "And last I checked it's pretty much my car now."

As if he could ever forget. Boruto thought grinding his teeth as he shoved his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. "What do you want?" he asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest and he noticed a brown envelope clasped in her left hand. The one that should have had her ring, but didn't.

His scowl deepened.

"Since you don't answer your phone or bother to respond to emails I figured I'd venture out to see you," she replied coolly.

"Reception is shit," he said unapologetically. "And I found your lawyer's voice annoying as fuck."

She pressed her lips in a thin line. A clear sign her patience was waning.

Good.

He much preferred the unreserved Sarada over the prissy cold bitch that left his nerves on edge.

"You seriously want to do this outside?" she questioned.

He had absolutely no problem with that, however, manners and good upbringing called him to do the opposite.

Still bristling he stalked up the porch steps.

She immediately moved away from the door as if the very idea of having any physical contact with him disgusted him.

He turned the handle and pushed the door open. "Right after you, Princess," he said with fake politeness.

Before he'd used the term to tease her, but now it was hurled like an insult.

Her eyes narrowed but she marched passed him, her head held high.

The cabin was mostly an open space domain with a short hallway that led to a bathroom and a large bedroom with an ensuite.

While Sarada glanced around the modestly decorated room, he walked over to the kitchenette area and rinsed his hands.

He'd been out cutting wood earlier with the oncoming storm in mind.

When he turned to regard her she was standing rather stiffly in the middle of the room, the brown envelope clutched like a lifeline.

"Water or tea?"

"Huh?"

He exhaled sharply. "Do you want water or tea?" he asked. He might have been pissed at her visit, but he still had some manners.

However, she shook her head, her fingers curling a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't plan on staying long," she revealed. "I need you to sign this."

For a moment he debated whether or not to accept the offered envelope. After another long pause, he sauntered up to her and took it, rather roughly but she said nothing.

Boruto wasn't an idiot, he already knew the contents inside but still, a part of him, a small hesitant and hopeful part, wished to be proven wrong.

He took out the document and at a glance had that fleeting hope dashed.

"I indicated the places where you need to sign," she informed him.

"I'm not stupid, I know how to read," he bit out. "Besides, I need to have this looked over."

"Are you serious?" she demanded, incredulous.

"What, you don't think I have the right to?"

Sarada huffed, glancing away.

Boruto tore his eyes away and stared at the file. _Why was he stalling?_ He'd already come to terms with their separation.

He himself and come to a realisation – he still loved Sarada, but he no longer liked her as a person. And that was fine.

Still, he wavered.

A loud crack of thunder tore through the sky outside.

Sarada shrieked, clutching his arm, eyes wide behind her glasses. "What was that?!"

Bemused he replied, "Nature's call."

"Lightning kills people...I don't want to die," she said.

In her fright, she seemed completely oblivious that she was not only clutching to his arm but had moved closer to his side.

She smelled like black orchids and the honeysuckle shampoo she liked to use. Sarada smelled like all the things he used to like and his never-ending regret. It unsettled him, put him on edge.

So he shrugged her off, she seemed surprised that she'd been holding onto him but didn't say anything and merely moved back.

_Good_. At least like this he could think more clearly.

However, his relief was short lived just as suddenly as the lightning had struck a loud hissing sound filled their ears as thick droplets came gushing down from the sky outside.

"No...No...No!" Sarada cried as she ran up to the window to stare outside. "What is this weather doing?"

"There was a forecast about an oncoming storm," he stated flatly.

She just glared at him as if it was somehow all his fault. "It can't be helped," she said. "I have to go."

Boruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"It will only get worse from here," she said.

_Was she crazy? No rational human being would venture out in this storm, let alone down that trial!_

"Are you going to sign those?" she asked pointing at the papers in his hand.

"Like I said earlier I still need to go over them."

She nodded before hurrying to the front door. "Fine," she said exasperated. "I don't care. Post them, FedEx them – hell throw them down the cliff for all I care just make sure they're signed!"

Then the irrational woman swung the door open.

It took him three strides to reach her and slam the door shut in her face.

She whirled around, eyes flashing with fire.

"You seriously think I'm going to let you drive down in this downpour?" he demanded.

/

Sarada paused, her eyes wide as her heart fluttered inside her chest.

"It has insurance, but that's is a fucking vintage car!" Boruto continued hotly. "I'm not letting you ruin what little happiness I have left."

So it was about the car. _The fucking car_! "Oh just go kick rocks, Boruto!" she snapped before she once again went for the handle.

He had his hand pressed against it so even when she tugged nothing happened. "I swear Sarada don't test me on this." He threatened.

He was right in her face, his body pressed dangerously close to her in his attempt to block her escape.

Ignoring her racing heart, Sarada glared up defiantly at him. "Or what?" She challenged. "You going to drag me kicking and screaming and keep me locked up in this cabin?"

Seeing an opening, Sarada used the ninjutsu that had been passed down her family for generations.

Boruto never saw it coming.

Keeling over and clutching his stomach he cursed out clearly in pain.

Sarada didn't wait for him to recover and pulled the door open before she sped out.

Boruto had been right, this wasn't rain it was an all out downpour! But Sarada reckoned her chances of driving down that slope were in her favour.

Her hands clutching her keys, she ignored the pouring rain and cursed her heels for slowing her down.

If they weren't so expansive she'd kick them off.

She reached the car and was just about to open the door when she felt arms clamp around her waist.

She shouted out, but it was useless. Easily, Boruto swung her over his shoulder and began marching back to the open front door.

Her attempts at kicking and screaming were useless.

Inside, he dumped her unceremoniously on the couch before he retraced his steps to slam the door shut.

They were both panting, dripping from the downpour and one of her shoes was missing.

"I lost my shoe, you jerk!" she snapped.

"You're the one that decided to be difficult." He said not the least bit apologetic.

"What am I supposed to do?" she demanded. "Spend the night?!"

"Or you could walk down the hill," Boruto suggested with a shrug.

_As if she could do that! Even without the rain that would be a fool's errand._

"W-w-what are you doing?!" she stammered, shrinking into the couch.

He paused, having taken off his boots. "I'm taking off my wet clothes," he replied as if it was obvious. "I don't want to catch hypothermia."

"Can't you do that somewhere else?" she demanded, her voice climbing in octaves.

"You're the one trespassing." He pointed out.

"Not by choice!" she retorted sharply.

"What...it's not anything you haven't seen before," he said and proceeded to remove his shirt.

"Don't you have any common decency?" she snarled.

He stood before her bare-chested, his abs toned and defined. The light golden happy trail slick with moisture as it disappeared beneath his pants.

"I do, but you don't deserve it," he said.

Muttering obscenities under her breath she tore her gaze away from him.

It was quiet and she heard his footsteps disappearing down the small hallway.

Only then did Sarada breathe easier. The cold rain could only do so much for her rapidly flushing cheeks.

_What's wrong with you Sarada?! _She mentally berated herself. You've seen Boruto half naked more times than you could count_. Get it together, woman!_

A short while later the object of her thoughts returned, he'd changed which was a relief.

He threw a blanket at her. "Here," he said gruffly.

She accepted it with a mumbled thanks. She was wet and freezing but would've rather died than ask for his help.

"You need anything in the car?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

He heaved a harried sigh. "The ground will only get soggier or do you fancy your chances in the mud?"

She didn't, especially since she was down a shoe. "My cellphone and emergency toiletry bag," she said begrudgingly. Unfortunately, her bag with her clothes was at the motel back in the small town.

"Oh I also have a pair of trainers in the boot," she added, recalling that she hadn't gotten a chance to take them out yet and for once glad she'd been too lazy to.

Boruto nodded then stretched out his hand.

It took her second to realise he was waiting for the car keys. She stood and dropped them in his open palm.

He accepted them and strode towards the door.

"Won't you just get wet again?" she queried. _What was the point of changing if he intended to go back outside again?_

"I have this," he said and held up a moss green raincoat. "It rains quite frequently here." He added.

"Oh."

He left.

Alone, Sarada huddled with the blanket. She was wet and in need of a change of clothes.

"This is an utter disaster," she muttered. "What was I thinking coming up here?"

/

"What was I thinking allowing her to stay?" Boruto wondered as he stood on the porch. He'd retrieved Sarada's things as well as her stash of chocolate bars since he figured something sweet might warm her. And hopefully, melt some of her icy demeanour.

However, even as he questioned his logic, Boruto knew it had been the only choice.

If something had happened to Sarada...well... He didn't even want to think about it.

He just had to ensure that he kept his distance.

These kinds of storms lasted a good two or three days and they'd be cooped up together. It wasn't ideal but he believed they could manage.

Food wasn't a problem and he still had some firewood. It was unfortunate that the fresh pile he'd gotten had been caught in the rain.

His only concern right now was their sleeping arrangements.

The cabin had only one bedroom and the bed was a snug double.

The couch was old and lumpy, not to mention that with his tall frame he'd have a hard enough time stretching out let alone catching any decent sleep.

They'd have no choice but to share a bed. And despite his bravado earlier, the thought gave him great pause.

He hadn't shared a bed with his wife in... well, quite a while. Before he moved out and set off for the cabin he'd been staying in the spare bedroom.

He liked to think he could control himself, he wasn't an animal after all. But Sarada had an effect on him like no woman ever had.

Before they started dating he'd dated a few girls, but nothing ever felt serious or permanent. Although pretty, none of them could hope to compare to Sarada. At least that had been his personal opinion.

Sarada might not be aware of it, but she was insanely attractive. She might have started out with a slender build, toned from years of martial arts training, but once they hit sixteen she'd done a complete turnaround.

Her boobs seemed to double in size overnight, much to the excitement of the Academy's male population. Her hips flared out and her ass became rounder. Sarada went from the tomboyish bossy childhood friend that constantly nagged him to an overblown bombshell that constantly nagged him.

His harmless crush eventually reached its boiling point when he realised some other guy might actually win her over, giving him the courage to finally ask her out.

But Sarada had been wary, his reputation of dating girls only to quickly dump them turning her into a skeptic.

It took him an entire year to wear her down and amidst all of that, he still had to fight off a number of suitors.

But once they became official everything snowballed. She'd given her virginity to him and he'd been regretful that he'd lost his so carelessly.

They were inseparable. After two years of intense dating, he popped the question. His parents were wary but supportive. His friends thought he was straight out crazy for tying himself to one girl at nineteen and her father straight out refused the first hundred times he asked for his blessings.

However, eventually they got Sasuke Uchiha's blessings and they got married.

It hadn't been easy.

They were only just starting out, weren't really financially stable and still somewhat reliant on their parents. But even when things had been hard and daunting they'd been a team, pushing each other and supporting each other to the fullest.

Boruto swore he'd never been more in love with Sarada then when she was still his biggest alley.

They'd been happy and he thought it was forever.

He couldn't pinpoint when things began to go wrong. Just that they had and at an alarming rate.

Their constant bickering which had been their verbal sparring in high school and the prelude to some of their most intense marathon sex sessions later became more heated and a lot more accusatory.

They fought constantly. It was hell.

At times he couldn't even stand the sight of her.

Eventually they both had enough.

It had been difficult and painful, but they convinced themselves it was for the best.

And at the time he left, Boruto was certain of it.

However, months spent in the wilderness with mostly his own thoughts for company he became less certain, more doubtful.

_Had they really given it their all?_

_Or had they just given up too easily?_

Even now Boruto didn't have an answer for that. But he knew that things between them could never be like they'd been before.

With a heavy sigh, he turned the door handle and pushed it open.

Sarada watched him with wary eyes from the couch.

"I brought your stuff," he announced unnecessarily. He'd taken off his raincoat and hung it out to dry on the porch.

"Thanks," she said. Her eyes widened when she spotted the chocolates he'd brought along. She snagged one off the bat.

The sight was enough to tug at his lips before he remembered himself.

While she munched on it he went to the fireplace and went about starting a fire. The logs would last them the night, maybe.

But hopefully, by then the wet ones he left to dry would be usable.

Boruto sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N:** I'm really proud of myself. With a history of incomplete fics I decided I'd only start posting this once I'd finished it. I got inspired (neglected my actual work) and finished this in one sitting. However, because I wrote it in one day I still have to edit all the remaining chapters. The story has four or five chapters (depending on how I edit it) left. Also, I do my own editing so I apologise for any mistakes I missed or might miss in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. I might actually upload the rest of this on AO3 since the rating does go up.

**-BS-**

Finishing off her chocolate bar, Sarada set the wrapper aside.

Boruto had finished his task of lighting a fire and flickering flames provided a soothing glow around the room.

Sarada didn't like the circumstances, but she had no other choice. "So where is the bedroom I'll be using?" she asked, standing up.

Boruto turned around. "Right this way," he said, striding passed her.

She folded the blanket, setting it down on the couch and picked up her toiletry bag. Reluctantly she followed him down the hallway and into a bedroom.

The covers on the bed were rumbled and the air had Boruto's scent all over it.

Her brows crinkled. "Did you sleep here?" she asked suspiciously, eyes darting over the untidy bedroom. His inability to clean up after himself had been one of her biggest contentions during their marriage.

His mother had clearly spoiled him and Sarada had been too starry-eyed at first to really impress the importance of neat and tidy.

"It is my bedroom, where else would I sleep?" he asked dryly.

Her eyes widened and she spun around to face him. "Wait, you expect me to sleep here... in your bedroom?!"

With _you_?!

He arched his eyebrows. "Or you could always slug it out on the couch... your choice," he said with a shrug.

"I-I-I mean don't you have a guest bedroom or something?"

"You're right...how silly of me not to find a place for guests when I intentionally set out to live in isolation," he quipped sarcastically.

She scowled at him. "You don't have to be rude..."

"And you don't have to be such a prude," he retorted. "Sarada, I've seen you naked...I knew your body when your breasts were still the size of unripe peaches."

Her face flushed in embarrassment as she hastily crossed her arms over her now decidedly more ample bosom. "So what? That doesn't mean I want to share a bed with you!" she said hotly.

"Who said anything about sharing a bed?" he asked. "You'll take the floor."

"What?!"

"Or are you that desperate to share my bed?" he asked with a cocky grin.

_This-this-this asshole!_

"No thanks, I'm good."

The floor looked uninviting as hell.

"Suit yourself." He muttered.

She hugged the toiletry bag to her chest. "I want to clean up," she said. She desperately wanted to change out of her sodden clothes.

"Do you have a change of clothes?"

_Of course not, it's not like she'd planned on staying over or something_. Still, admitting this brought a great knock to her pride.

"No," she replied honestly.

However, rather than taunt her about it, Boruto merely nodded. "Feel free to grab a shirt in the drawer," he said gesturing at a chest of drawers lined against the wall.

"Thanks," Sarada said calmly, but inwardly her heart hammered in her chest. Wearing someone's clothes was a very intimate gesture. Before, she'd never given much thought to it, often wearing Boruto's shirts because they were so damn comfortable.

But things were different now.

"Uhm so where is the bathroom?" she asked.

He walked over to an ajar door and pushed it open. "Here... the shower can be a bit tricky but the water is hot," he replied.

She nodded. "Thanks."

Holding her toiletry bag in her arms she walked passed him and stepped into the bathroom.

However, one look at the bathroom before her had her crinkling her nose in disgust. "You don't seriously expect me to bath here right?"

He gave her an unimpressed look. "About a mile from here there is a stream... you can knock yourself out," he said dismissively.

She bristled. "I could catch something there!"

"You mean like compassion?" he snorted. "Nah with your cold heart you'll be fine."

"Bastard," Sarada muttered under her breath before she turned, stomping to the bed, dropping her toiletry bag on it before turning to him with an annoyed, but determined look. "Do you at least have some cleaning supplies?"

He regarded her coolly, fingers looped through the belt hoops of his jean as he leaned casually against the doorjamb.

_Did he think this was some Ad for rugged outback hunks or something?_

"Boruto," she pressed mildly.

"Yeah, I do," he replied.

"Can I use them or do I have to beg for that too?"

His eyes narrowed.

She held her stance.

"You're a lot of work you know," he grumbled. "I'll go get them."

He left and Sarada blew out the breath she'd been holding.

How she was supposed to survive the night with a prickly jerk she had no idea, but she'd just have too.

/

Boruto returned a short while later and offered her the cleaning supplies.

She took them with a huff before marching into the ensuite bathroom.

He watched her until she disappeared inside.

_It wasn't that dirty._ He thought sourly. _Sure, he could have picked up after himself here and there, but it's not like he had to worry about a prissy neat freak of a wife here._

With an agitated jerk of his hand through his hair, he surveyed the bedroom. Mostly it was his clothes that littered the place.

He wasn't a pig after all.

Still, he didn't want Sarada harping on him any more than she already had so he went about picking up the discarded clothes.

He didn't bother trying to discern if they were clean or not before dumping everything inside a clothes' hamper.

From the bathroom, he could hear Sarada's muttered curses as she worked furiously.

He left her to it and exited the bedroom.

Boruto didn't plan on being idle.

While Sarada was busy he began on dinner.

All his meals were more for convenience and practicality than anything, but he somehow found himself putting a bit more effort than he'd ever done before.

"The fuck am I doing?" he grumbled to himself, but didn't stop either.

He told himself he wasn't trying to impress her or even please her. This was for his own peace of mind. The less she had to complain about the better.

He became so engrossed in his cooking that he didn't even realise a great amount of time had passed until he heard a soft clearing of the throat.

He was just grilling up the fish, the last dish for dinner. He glanced over his shoulder and his heart did a painful lurch in his stomach.

Sarada wasn't trying to be sexy, but damn if she hadn't pulled it off.

From her drying hair to the loose shirt that was snug around her chest and hips, barely skirting over her smooth thighs, she had his mind short-circuiting.

And she wasn't wearing a bra.

Boruto swallowed.

Probably...no definitely no underwear either since her clothes were soaked.

"Uhm where can I dry these?" she asked shifting uncomfortably on her feet, her wet clothes bundled up in her arms.

"I'll put them in the washer for you," he offered walking up to her. _Don't look at her chest_. _Don't look at her chest. For the love of god- Do not look at her rack!_

Sarada handed the clothes to him. "Uhm is there anything I can do to help?" her gaze was fixed somewhere over his shoulder, she was clearly uncomfortable.

"The fish...just make sure it doesn't stick," he said, his voice coming out a whole lot huskier than he'd intended.

She didn't miss it, stepping back unconsciously.

"I'll put this in the washer," he mumbled unnecessarily before hurrying away.

Her current state, not to mention the scent of his shampoo on her hair was threatening to do him in.

The washing machine was old but functioned as both a washer and dryer.

He was putting her clothes in when one of the items fell out.

He bent over and froze.

He now had undisputable confirmation that Sarada was definitely going commando.

"Calm down, Uzumaki... it's just underwear," he muttered as he picked it up and hastily threw it in with the rest of the clothes inside the washer.

A hand to his forehead told him that he was anything but calm however. He was practically heating up!

/

Sarada had never been the type to walk around without underwear- as in ever. However, she currently had no choice unless she wanted to be stuck with wet panties.

She felt absolutely naked and was embarrassed as hell.

The only reassuring thing was also the most dangerous- that at least it was Boruto. Because even though it was a comforting thought it was also a terrifying one.

Boruto got under her skin like no one else could and he got under her clothes even faster.

One thing that had never soured in their relationship had been the sex.

And now she was thinking about sex with Boruto. "Not good," Sarada muttered.

"Everything okay?"

Sarada froze, the spatula held uselessly in her hand. "U-Uhm y-yeah," she stammered nervously not even daring to turn around.

From his heat alone she could tell that Boruto was standing dangerously close. Right behind her. In fact, if she took a tentative step back she'd walk right into his chest.

Sarada breathed through her mouth. If she caught his familiar scent of sandalwood and pure Boruto Uzumaki scent she would not be responsible for her actions.

"You can set it aside," he said and thankfully stepped away. "I'll get the plates out."

"Right," Sarada said. _Damnit, Sarada, get it together!_

It took them short work to set the table and place the food on the surface.

Sarada was impressed. She'd figured Boruto was living on disgusting canned food and junk. But this meal was actually quite impressive.

"Looks good," she complimented as she picked up her eating utensils.

He blinked at her surprised.

_Did he think she had no manners or something?_

"Thanks for the food," she added and dropped her gaze from him. She took a tentative sample and practically moaned. _It was really good! Or she was really hungry._ She hadn't had an opportunity to eat all day since she'd been nervous about their reunion. "This is delicious... you should give me the recipe for the fish."

"Oh...you've graduated from burning salad?"

Her head whipped up a defensive retort at the tip of her tongue, however, it just as quickly evaporated.

He wasn't insulting her, but rather he was _teasing _her?

Sarada swallowed. "I've been taking some classes," she revealed. Once Boruto left, she'd suddenly had more time on her hands than she knew what to do with.

Chouchou had suggested the classes and with time to kill she'd joined in.

She was no whiz but she reckoned she could whip up a dish or something and have it be edible.

"Ho?" Boruto uttered, clearly surprised. He'd done most of the cooking in their relationship. "I'd like to try out your food."

"Maybe you'll get a chance," she said with a smirk, only for it to waver as she realised the implications. "I mean sometime...like after-"

"It's fine, Sarada," he said warily. "I know it won't be as my wife."

Somehow his admission left her with an uncomfortable weight in her stomach.

They finished the rest of the meal in silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't tranquil either. There were way too many elephants in the room for that.

"I'll wash up," she said once they were done.

"I'll help," Boruto offered.

But she shook her head. "You cooked, I'll wash the dishes and dry them," she insisted.

A few months ago he might have pushed and what had been a harmless conversation would have escalated into a verbal spat.

"Okay, I'll go shower," he said before leaving.

Relieved Sarada sighed.

/

Inside the bathroom, Boruto took decidedly longer than he usually did.

Sarada had done an impressive job with cleaning up the place and he mentally conceded that the room looked much better.

He'd thank her later or something.

Once he finished with his very long and meticulous shower he stood before the mirror, staring at his reflection.

He had a bit of a beard going, having not bothered shaving for a time.

He'd always wanted to grow one out, but Sarada said it felt like sandpaper. In a rebellious act, he'd stopped shaving all together when they began sleeping in separate bedrooms.

But he'd be lying if he said maintaining it wasn't a bit of a pain.

Also, there were apparently some things that didn't suit him after all.

He picked up the shaver.

When he was finished inside the bathroom he returned to the bedroom and got changed into pajama bottoms. It was more for Sarada's sake than his. Unlike her, he'd never had a problem with walking around in the nude and quite preferred to sleep naked.

He found her curled up on the couch, draped in the slightly damp blanket from earlier, her chin awkwardly propped on her hand and eyes closed.

He could tell from her measured breathing and slightly parted lips that she wasn't faking it either.

He might've said he'd banish her to the floor but that had only been because she'd been annoying him.

He wouldn't let a dog sleep on that unforgiving cold floor, let alone his wife.

He bent over and carefully, trying not to rouse her, picked her up in his arms.

Sarada slept like the dead, you could literally do anything to her and she wouldn't so much as stir.

_Not that he had any intentions of doing anything to her_. He wasn't a god damn creep after all.

Still, he'd be lying if he said she didn't feel good in his arms.

Perhaps too good if the blood rapidly flowing south was any indication.

Clearly, living like a celibate monk had made him easily triggered. That was the only explanation he could accept for his growing arousal.

In the bedroom, he pulled the covers before laying her gently on her side.

However, when he made to straighten up she curled an arm around his neck. "Not yet," she mumbled in her sleep.

Boruto swallowed. _Was she trying to tempt him? Test his cool?_

Because if she was, he was going to fail spectacularly.

He waited for her to loosen her grip before slowly removing her arm.

_That was a close one._ Boruto thought.

Quietly, he walked out of the bedroom turning off the lights. Then he picked up his mobile and stepped outside the porch.

It was still raining, but not as hard as earlier.

He suspected it wouldn't last long and would be raining torrents once more.

Dialling a familiar number, he held the phone to his ear and waited.

Shikadai answered on the third wrong. "It's 11 pm man, some of us normal humans have to wake up tomorrow for work," he groused on the other end of the line.

"Did you tell Sarada I was here?" he asked.

He'd told only a few people. His mom so she wouldn't worry. His sister for the same reason, and then Mitsuki and Shikadai.

Inojin couldn't be trusted with a secret to save his life, plus he would have immediately blabbed to Chouchou and the latter would have gone straight to Sarada.

He doubted his mother and sister would've broken his confidence.

Mitsuki was like a vault, he'd have kept silent even if Chouchou threatened to bring the wrath of god upon his head.

"Why, did she come?"

"It's Sarada of course she came," Boruto said exasperated.

"What a pain," His childhood friend muttered. "Sorry man, but Sarada is pretty scary. Her glasses were flashing silver and everything... I needed to keep my life intact."

Boruto didn't refute his claims about how scary Sarada was, but he was still unhappy about Shikadai telling her.

"Still..." he insisted.

"What would you have had me do?" Shikadai asked. "If it was just me I'd have gladly taken it to the grave, but I'm a father, going to be one again soon...can't exactly leave my kids as orphans."

Was it him or was everyone having babies? Shikadai, Metal, Chouchou... it was like they were on a special giveaway or something.

"Oh how is that going by the way?" Boruto asked.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was low key jealous. He'd always thought since he and Sarada married first, they'd be the first ones to have children.

But life didn't always pan out as you thought it would.

"A pain," Shikadai predictably replied. "She's moody...mean...and hungry all the time," he complained in a whisper. "Man, if Sarada ever talks about ticking clocks tell her to get a digital one."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Shikadai cursed under his breath. "Crap...uhm Sorry I guess it hasn't really set in yet."

To be honest neither had it for Boruto as well. "I tend to look at the positive side," he said with a forced jovial tone. "At least there's no kid in the middle of all this."

But he wondered who he was fooling, certainly not the shrewd and overly perceptive Shikadai.

"So there's really no chance of you guys reconciling?" His friend asked.

"She brought divorce papers," Boruto said. "I was actually hoping you'd look them over for me."

"Damn...Sure, I don't mind."

They both fell silent, each deep in thought.

"This is just my personal opinion, but I still think you should give it another shot," Shikadai said breaking the silence. "You guys have been together for nearly a decade...it's got to mean something."

More like everything, but Boruto was tired.

"She's pretty set on it," he said dryly. "You know Sarada is stubborn as hell."

"Yeah, but you're even more stubborn," Shikadai reminded him. "When she turned you down flat you didn't give up. Even when we all thought you were crazy to keep at it after so many rejections."

"You could've left out the many rejections part." Boruto intoned dryly.

"You wore her down and even I had lost hope."

"Geez, didn't know you guys had been so hard done."

"But you won Boruto... Even her katana wielding dad didn't stop you," Shikadai continued. "Are you really going to give up so easily?"

He sighed in frustration, running his other hand through his hair. "What would you have me do?" he demanded frustrated. "Tie her up and keep her here forever?"

"Actually, I was thinking about something that wouldn't land you in jail," Shikadai said. "You're Boruto Uzumaki, you always have a plan."

Boruto released a humourless chuckle. "Right now Boruto Uzumaki is a failure," he said defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews!

**-BS-**

Sarada woke feeling more refreshed than she had in a very long time. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so peacefully.

Sitting up and stretching her arms she sighed contentedly.

Her uplifted mood lasted all of ten seconds before her eyes popped open and she realised not only was she not in her bedroom, but she was clearly in Boruto's bed!

_Had she slept here throughout the night?_ Panicking she glanced to her side. It was vacant but it was clear from the rumbled bedding and indented pillow that she had not slept alone here.

"Please tell me I did not do something inappropriate," she muttered anxiously.

There was no telling what unconscious Sarada was capable off.

She groaned into her hand.

_I'm sure you're just freaking out for nothing._ She mentally told herself.

It was a hopeful thought, one she clung too.

Climbing out the bed, she hissed at the cold floor beneath her feet. So used to having her slippers at the side waiting for her, she'd completely forgotten she was in unfamiliar territory.

Here trainers were probably still by the couch.

She shuffled out of the bedroom, no sign of Boruto anywhere.

Outside the rain had stopped and she instantly became optimistic.

Quickly she pulled on her shoes before rushing outside only for her hopes to die an instant death.

The rain might have stopped momentarily, but there was a huge stream flowing over what had been the road.

Even with a boat she wasn't guaranteed a safe descent.

It looked like she was still stuck here.

On the bright side the place wasn't as bad as she'd initially thought. It actually looked better in the morning light. Rustic but cosy.

And the cool breeze felt refreshing against her skin.

Vaguely she wondered why Boruto had never brought her here.

"Morning."

Startled, she spun around.

Walking towards her with an easy gait and a bucket in his hand was her estranged husband.

In the morning light he looked even more ruggedly handsome. Hair swept over his head showcasing his handsome features and those incredibly blue eyes that made her heart jump.

Clean shaven he looked even more handsome.

He was also topless.

"Don't you ever wear clothes?" she asked harried.

He hiked up an eyebrow, lips curled up in amusement. "Are you sure you are one to talk Miss Scantily Dressed?" he teased.

Sarada's eyes widened. The air didn't just feel cool, it was cool because she was donned only in Boruto's shirt and nothing else!

With a yelp she held the hem of the shirt over her thighs.

He chuckled, the sound achingly familiar but almost strange since she hadn't heard it in so long.

"Come inside, I got us breakfast," he said holding up the bucket.

_More fish?_

But Sarada wasn't in the position to complain as she followed after him.

/

As much as Boruto didn't mind having Sarada walking around barely clothed, he decided his patience had been tested enough.

While his wife looked well rested and refreshed he was the complete opposite.

Without Sarada's ability to sleep through a raging storm, he'd spent the better part of the night lying rigidly still all the while displaying the sort of discipline that would have impressed a devote monk.

It hadn't been easy. What with Sarada pressed intimately against him, her arm draped around his middle and her thigh over his leg.

He could almost survive that. Almost.

But having her nose and lips against the back of his neck had been enough to get him up at the earliest light with a raging hardon.

Tonight he was taking the couch. His neck be damned.

"We're not making fish?" she asked him curiously after he set the bucket on the counter and retrieved the beef patties he'd left to defrost in a bowl.

"That's for tonight," he said. "I figured I'd just do the fishing early so I wouldn't have to later on...also I think it will start raining again."

She nodded. "Need any help?"

The type of help he had in mind for her would get him kneed in the nuts.

Swatting away his inappropriate thoughts he merely shook his head. "Nah...I just need to fry them and we'll use yesterday's leftovers to go with it," he replied.

He was surprised when she merely nodded. Sarada was a picky eater. She would never have a burger for breakfast not even to humour him.

So her easy acceptance threw him somewhat.

"Oh your clothes are dry," he said and her relief was palpable. "But feel free to raid my closet...I have an endless supply of sweats and the like."

"Oh thank you," she said surprised.

He figured she'd probably be more comfortable in sweats than a skirt if she was just going to be sitting around. _Thinking of which, what where they supposed to do for the entire_ day?

Despite not being able to get a decent night's rest, he was unnaturally alert.

There was no TV here and the reception wasn't good.

Basically they had only each other to entertain themselves.

/

Sarada had just finished pulling on Boruto's sweatpants when her cellphone rang.

"Hey, Chouchou."

"Don't 'Hey, Chouchou' me," her best friend bristled. "You were supposed to get back to me yesterday and never did. Do you know how worried I was?"

Her friend could be dramatic, but this time Sarada felt like she had been somewhat careless.

After all she'd ventured into a town she didn't know and was miles from Konohagakure.

"Sorry, so much happened yesterday and in all that craziness it slipped my mind," she apologised.

"What do you mean so much happened? Did you get kidnapped by rogue ronin or something?"

Sarada rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be answering this call if I did."

"Don't be sarcastic...it's a dangerous world we live in." Her friend insisted. "So what happened...did he who shall not be named sign the papers?"

Sarada smiled. Although they'd all grown up together and were good friends, Chouchou had predictably taken her side in the relationship. And she was quite vocal about her stance.

"Uhm not yet...said he needed someone to look them over," she replied. "I'm thinking maybe Shikadai since that's his expertise?"

"Probably."

Sarada settled on the bed. "Actually I ended up staying at Boruto's cabin," she revealed hesitantly.

"You had sex?!"

"What, no!" Sarada exclaimed. "There was a storm and I wound up trapped here so-"

"You guys fell prey to your primal instincts?"

"I did not sleep with Boruto Uzumaki, Chouchou," she deadpanned.

Well, that technically wasn't true. After all by all indication she had slept in a bed with Boruto Uzumaki, but that she chose not to mention.

"Good, don't let him distract you."

"Didn't you say I should make sure this is what I wanted?"

"Yeah, but with your head not your vagina."

Honestly, her friend was as blunt as it got. Sometimes it could be annoying but mostly Sarada appreciated the honesty.

"So how are you handling it... getting all sentimental?" Chouchou wanted to know.

Sarada sighed. She'd be lying if she said staying in the present wasn't difficult, but she'd like to think she still had her wits about her. "I'm staying objective... well at least that's what I'm trying to do." She said honestly. "What about you... pregnancy still driving you up the walls?"

"Girl, don't even ask," her friend complained. "I think I got the wrong fetus...ever since I got pregnant I can't even stomach the smell of potato chips."

Sarada tried not to laugh.

Her friend was somewhat of a potato chip connoisseur. If there was a crisp out there, you better bet Chouchou had at least tried it once and could accurately tell you everything you needed to know about the ingredients.

"Yeah...but you got pregnant the good ol' fashion way remember?"

"It's showing its parental gene...I'm now about ninety percent certain it's a boy," Chouchou said. "And I have this disturbing fear it will pop out with shifty snake like eyes and an unhealthy attachment to Boruto Uzumaki."

This time Sarada couldn't hold her laughter.

"I'm glad my nightly terror brought you amusement."

"Chouchou, please never change," Sarada said settling down from her laugh.

"Try telling that to my expanding waistline," the ginger head grumbled. "But enough about my woes, I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks for checking up."

"No problem, just stay in touch okay?"

"Okay," Sarada promised and they ended the call.

A sad smile flickered across her lips. She knew Chouchou was excited about her pregnancy and was only downplaying it for her sake. The thought both pained and touched her.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about kids. Before things went left in her marriage, she'd been seriously contemplating the thought and waiting for the opportune time to broach the subject with Boruto.

Only she kept putting it off and things went south and well...here they were.

_Get a grip, Sarada!_ She mentally scolded herself. It's not like she couldn't have kids in the future.

But why couldn't she get the image of a child with her dark hair and Boruto's captivating eyes out of her head?

"Stupid. Stupid." She mumbled.

/

"Something wrong?"

Boruto paused, lifting his eyes to meet Sarada's curious gaze. "No, I guess I'm just tired," he said with what he hoped was a convincing enough smile.

Sarada didn't push and he was silently thankful, because right now with the crazy thoughts running rampant in his head he was almost afraid of being cornered by her.

"_You're Boruto Uzumaki, you always have a plan."_

Shikadai's words, although he'd dismissed them at the time had left him with a lot to ponder. He could barely concentrate on the food before him, unable to taste anything so consumed by his inner musings.

He'd left. Ran like the devil himself was chasing him and for a while he thought he'd run far enough.

But he was starting to realise just how fragile his escape plan had been.

And it wasn't just the desire still whirling inside of him. It was everything about Sarada.

When she returned after changing, he'd been momentarily left breathless once more. It was like the more of her he saw, the more he was reminded of why he'd fallen so convincingly for her.

Those emotions he thought had died kept scratching at the surface, making him question everything.

_If he asked her to reconsider, what would she say?_

"Sarada..." he began, swallowing to lubricate his suddenly dry throat.

"Yes?"

She gazed back at him, her expression merely curious and expectant.

In the face of such an unfazed expression he wavered. Doubted himself and swallowed the words he wanted so desperately to say. "Nothing."


End file.
